2013-10-31 - Weapon wrap up
John is resting in a medical bed. Supported and looking seriously beaten to hell. He's not filed the report yet, too tired and too out of it from the pain killers. He's got some serious bandages around his chest and back keeping his back and chest as straight as possible. If he doesn't he's gonna break his strained ribs. Cyber his Bio-suit is laying beside John more or less keeping his host safe. Clint enters from the gym and pauses when he's halfway through the doors "Wow John, you look like hell," he remarks before grabbing a chair and sliding it over to John's bedside, the opposite side from Cyber. He sinks down, sitting on it backwards and holds up both hands "I come in peace," he says to Cyber before crossing his arms on the chair back and leans his head on his arms. "So. What happened to you?" he asks John. With some stress he says, "Few days ago, maybe a week, went into Gotham to see if I could speak to the Dark Knight. Get some wisdom. Well stumbled upon some weapon deal, Local guys were talking about a BBQ Pig roast. And seeking out Roasters and Melters. Followed them and came upon a weapon sale. I chose to stop them when the majority of the gang wanted to try out their new toys." "Well last night I was in Hudson bay exploring. I think I found Hoffa by the way, saw a small sub detach from under a large cargo ship and slowly drift into a hidden tunnel. Heard someone called Black Mask talking about the Kingpin to provide weapons to Black Mask to destroy the GCPD, and attack Arkham asylum during the day. So I headed to Gotham to get help. I couldn't get in touch with any avengers. Everyone was indisposed, or unable to get with me. Hooked up with Robin and well I played some support. I drew the fire... Black mask used a Shoulder plasma cannon and blew me and Cyber into a Support beam." "Sounds like you're jumping into the hero thing with both feet," Clint smiles before nodding to the bandages. "With the usual results. Though that's not a lecture by the way. Just the nature of the game. Can't count the times I've been laid up after a mission. So you get this Black Mask guy?" "Oh yeah, his head I learned has had a black wooden mask in the shape of a skull burned to his face." John says, "Also destroyed most of the plasma weapons. Didn't want them functional for retrieval. Gave one to robin and put one in the labs." He says and laughs. "Yeah Cyber threatened me if I get into more combat before I fully heal he would break my ankle." John seems to be joking. //~Didn't I say I would break both of them?~// Cyber says almost playfully. After the talk with Strange, as well as John enforcing his will on Cyber seems to have adjusted his attitude. Almost like his protection mode had been reset. There is a grin for Cyber at his comment. "It's creepy I pretty much had the same conversation with one my exes once," he admits before he nods to John. "Good call on the guns. The less high end weapons on the streets the better. So seems like the two of you are getting along better now, getting into the rhythm of being partners." //~More or less yes. Doctor Strange told me that my... attitude was due to the circumstance of my activation. Being trapped, isolated. And then separated from John so rapidly. It has... happened before now that I recall. It... amounts to what you would consider a reflex action. I have programs in me that I am not normally focusing on. for example... the program that keeps my form as this default form. No I assure you I am not magical. I am Technological. I vividly recall being Activated in a laboratory with computers. I just can't... explain anything about my creators.~// Cyber says. Clint nods "He suggested something similar to me as well," he says to Cyber. "Understandable really. SHIELD freaked out because they didn't know what you were and you freaked out because they freaked out, it happens, and well, it'll make life easier going forward to know why it happened," he says before frowning. "Did I say happened too much there?" "It's understandable to me. Fear of the unknown." John says and then asks. "Is it a program block?" John asks on the topic as Cyber seems thoughtful for a moment and says. //~No, I do not have a way to compare to their language to any language I know. I know there was a war, That I was created to be an Omniversal Environmental Survival suit. The Ultimate weapon system. But... while I could accomplish this. My... growth was too slow, I was deactivated to be refined. Then... I was reactivated by a human in Africa. I can explain what happened with each of my hosts after that. Because they lived in a world with items and objects that John is familiar with and knows. My form for him was that of a massive Golden Lion. Does that Make Any sense?~// "Somewhat, I mean you take the shape your host thinks is most suitable, so a lion for Africa would make sense. Top predator," Clint nods. "So no recollection of how you came to Earth then or what happened to the people who made you?" Shaking his head Cyber says. //~No, I was not active for very long. And when I was deactivate for refinement. It was the last thing I am aware of. When I am... in stand by mode. It's like... Go into the training room. Have the Program hold you in mid air, and then cut off all your senses at once. You are not dead, but it is not at rest either. I find it very... disturbing. My programming tells me to protect my host, but I am not a slave to it. There have been more then one host who treated me as an object and I refused to work with him. One son even murdered his sick father who would have died in three days to obtain me. I was so reviled.... I could not stand him.~// "Now I see why you told me not to treat you as an object. That and we need to have co-operation." John is starting to understand Cyber more now.... "Sounds like a real winner that kid," Clint observes with a nod. "So can you unattach yourself from a host that doesn't work out or are you always linked and you just pick someone else?" he asks sitting up a bit and stretching out his back muscles as he talks. He nods to John. "Strange told me pretty much the same thing you guys are part of a whole." //~No not that simple. The Material I put inside of John serves as the connect. It remains inside him until his life signs are for a lack of better word. Terminated. When the signals stop to the vital organs, heart, lungs. The Material begins to collect and pull out instantly homing in on the my mass. As that happen I slowly start to revert to my inactive form. The implantation process is extremely painful. It's why John Can't remember anything other then the rain out. As I was bonding with him, searching through his memories... I also blocked the formation of short term and long term memories. It's why he was knocked out and the memories were not created. It's a safety feature I have for bonding. Normally it takes three days for the bonding to happen. I am guessing that due to my captivity It got accelerated. But no... until John dies. We are bonded for life. There was the... unit remover which did deactivate me. But good luck trying to find that. But hopefully now you understand Why I asked stark to assume custody of my inactive form. I feared, and still do fear shield will attempt to claim me. I would be concerned they harmed John to obtain me. It has happened to me before. Granted at least once I can't completely blame them, My host at that time was quiet the monster with me.~// As John sets his glass down he says, "To be honest. I don't think I want to be separated. Unless circumstances warrant it needed. I mean... how many kids have their dreams of being a Super hero come true in almost the exact way they desire. To become a Dragon warrior. And if Something negative does happen. What better place to be then with The Earth's Mightiest Heroes!" "Not really suggesting we separate you, just getting context for his tale about the son and the father really. Figure out how that went down," Clint explains simply. "Anyhow you don't have to worry about SHIELD wanting to claim you, so long as you're on the side of the angels, so to speak, they're not going to bother you, unless they need a favour," Clint's smiles a little wryly at that. "Your main worry should be crackpots like the guys who blew up that mutant, and well all the other ones. But you're here, you're learning how to work together, and that makes everyone safer. My only add on would be to see John train outside of Armour, so he's ready to deal with threats even when he's his most vulnerable." John reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Somehow Clint that is the problem. Cyber's not an Angel, He's loyal to his host. Bond Cyber with Captain America.... Cyber becomes a powerful tool for justice and freedom. Bond him to Doctor Doom..... You will have a weapon of neigh unequaled power." Cyber looks to John and nods. //~John is correct. I would work with either of them regardless of their personal goals and ambitions.~// "Indeed, I know you don't like that Idea Cyber. But Hawkeye is right, there may be times you can't find me, or reach me." //~Not being able to reach you is one thing John. But I will always be able to find you, A part of me is in you. And just as It would rejoin with me. So too can I also sense roughly where you are... at all times.~// Cyber comes up and just rubs his face Against John's own... the display of affection surprises John. //~I have to admit... it is nice being able to walk around and explore when we are not joined... feels good to not have to constantly hide my nature~// "Right, which means it comes down to you John, you have to be on the side of the angels, but that doesn't sound like it's going to be a problem," Clint says with a smile for the kid. "You always wanted to be a hero right?" he says. "New and more accepting time, Cyber. Less stake burnings, more love and acceptance. Anyhow, you two need a room or something?" he teases the two of them. As Cyber's affection makes John blush Cyber looks over at Clint, //~Watch it. Or I will cut your belt in public.~// And then he lifts up his tail and then the blade snaps open and then closed like a pair of scissors. //~unless you wanna get caught with your pants down. I am more then able to feel the same emotions John is able to. I just can't hug him right now due to his ribs.~// Clint laughs and holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Fair enough, got to say Cyber I like your sense of humor now," he grins. "Anyhow things will be alright John, with SHIELD and the rest, and now you and Cyber are sorting things out we can get you trained up, exploring, doing some good." John has a coughing fit as Cyber says, //~I think that's enough, time to Rest John. I will be close by. John was a bit of a prankster. And a couple of my hosts enjoyed what you would call practical jokes. And with my Shifting abilities... never know where or When I might strike.~// Cyber lowers John so he can sleep and then lays down beside John. In the truest sense of the word, Cyber is ultimate friend. Someone you know will always be there. No matter what. Clint grins. "I'll have to watch out for you then," he says to the armour before he stands. "Anyhow I'll give you two some time to rest and chat, but I'll stop by tomorrow and if you're up an about soon, you guys can come help me fix the Skycycle, my current project. Good technical training too." //~Robin did tell us to work on investigative skills and such. I think that will do good as well.~//